Season Three
Season Three of Glee: The New Touch (or simply referred as The New Touch or GTNT), was officially confirmed in September 2014.It will consist of 24 episodes. On October 24, 2014 it was confirmed this will be the final season . This season is settled to take place durng the 2015-2016 school year. It will premiere on December 20, 2014 with What the Fuck's Glee Club? Cast New Cast Series creator and writer Gleekerr, has announced that auditions for season three will begin soon. Four new glee club members will be introduced this season after the departure of seniors last season. Danielle Brooks will be joining the cast this season in a "major recurring role", and will be heavily associated with the main characters altough she will not join glee club. Taissa Farmiga will also be joining the recurring cast as Gwen Moss, a "badass" sophomore at Woodsville. Jared Leto will portray Elijah Adams, Nick's older brother while Kate Mara will portray Mona Mancini, one of Amy's former lovers. Tom Felton is in talks of joining the cast. Samuel Anderson will join the recurring cast as a new major recurring character, Chip Jackson, a former soldier and the new football coach at Woodsville. Eva Green, who was previously going to portray Olga's sister, will portray Bernadette Babineaux, the authorative and competitive french glee club coach for Internationals. Main Cast Dave Franco (Kyle Stoner), Colton Haynes (Lucas Drake) and Hayden Panettiere (Lexie Hope) will not return as part of the main cast as their characters graduated in the previous season. Angelina Jolie (Olga Lobova) was demoted to the recurring cast due to Jolie's scheduling issues. Meanwhile, Holland Roden (Sabina Love) and Jennifer Lawrence (Helena Turetsky) were promoted to the main cast. Tom Felton joined the main cast as Zach Grey while Taylor Momsen joined as Lydia York. Seniors (Class of 2016) *'Brendan Dooling' as Brandon Day, an out and proud young gay man looking to explore himself. *'Selena Gomez' as Leni Torres, a first-generation American dealing with finding out who she actually is. *'Sam Jackson' as Jake Danielyan, a new mysterious super senior with a secret. (NEW) *'Adam Lambert' as Samuel Abrams, an emo recovering from a scarred past and stepping out as a leader. *'Elizabeth Olsen' as Kat Kowalski, an ex-mean girl turned down-to-Earth friend to everyone. *'Elle Varner' as Ula Dwayne, an outgoing inner city girl who comes from a less fortunate household. *'Nellie Veitenheimer' as Rose Mitchel, a newly outed lesbian dealing with her own personal traumas. *'Shailene Woodley' as Iris Novak, an overachieving honors student dealing with recently giving birth to her son. Juniors (Class of 2017) *'Birdy '''as Clara Astrid de Souza, a secretly pansexual shy girl who proves her worth. '(NEW)' *'Brant Daughtery''' as Mason Copeland, a nerdy guy who deals with not feeling accepted by his family. *'Elle Fanning' as Lennon Larson, an indie chick dealing with family issues. *'Tom Felton '''as Zach Grey, a new student who shakes things up at Woodsville. '(NEW)' *'Adam Gregory''' as Ricky Nelson, a popular athlete who has a soft side. *'Taylor Momsen '''as Lydia York, a troubled rocker who's still dealing with her difficult upbringing. '(NEW)' *'Holland Roden''' as Sabina Love, a popular mean cheerleader bent on destroying The Freakshows. Faculty *'Jennifer Lawrence '''as Helena Turetsky, a helpful and quirky guidance counselor who may be hiding her feelings. *'Mila Kunis''' as Amy Little, a sweet history teacher hoping to turn over a new leaf. *'Mika' as Nick Adams, a fun-loving music teacher and glee club advisor hoping to inspire a new generation. Recurring Cast *'Max Adler '''as Austin Michaels *'Samuel Anderson as Chip Jackson '''(NEW) *'Drew Barrymore '''as Georgina Novak *'Danielle Brooks as Desiree Maguire '''(NEW) *'Meghan Camarena '''as Pandora Walker *'Comic Book Girl 19 as Alex Wolf *'Zooey Deschanel '''as Abigail Bell *'James Earl III 'as JD Williamson *'Taissa Farmiga 'as Gwen Moss '(NEW) *'Dave Franco '''as Kyle Stoner *'Eva Green as Bernadette Babineaux '''(NEW) *'Colton Haynes '''as Lucas Drake *'Angelina Jolie''' as Olga Lobova *'Jessica Kennedy Parker '''as Angelica Dunn *'Matt Lanter as Tomo Markovich *'''Jared Leto as Elijah Adams (NEW) *'Kate Mara '''as Mona Mancini '(NEW)' *'Hayden Panettiere 'as Lexie Hope *'Evan Peters 'as Keaton Storm *'Iwan Rheon 'as Ren Sayer *'Natalia Tena 'as Freya Fuego *'Ali Stroker 'as Trish Salling *'Denzel Whitaker '''as Adam Wilson Episodes Category:Seasons Category:Season Three